Dotty Christmas
by DomLetty101
Summary: A Naughty Dotty Christmas


A/N: I am SO sorry! I haven't updated my other stories. I have been so busy in school and I have had no motivation. :( I'm so sorry. I haven't forgotten them, I just have to find motivation for it. Anyways this popped into my head, enjoy! Happy Holidays!

I inhaled through my nose and released the sleepy breath I held as I stretched my body in a cat like way and rolled over to wrap my arms around the body next to me. My eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake.

"Morning" I whispered as I kissed his shoulder still trying to wake up.

"Good morning, my love" I heard him whisper as he brushed the hair back that fell in my eyes as he kissed my forehead making me smile softly.

"Are the kids up?" I mumbled as i curled closer into his body.

"Not yet"

"Why not?" I asked curiously knowing my kids should be up by now.

"Guess they're tired" He replied running his fingers up and down my arm softly.

"Dom, please tell me you didn't drug our kids with sleeping pills last night" I joked

"Well" He dragged out with a higher than normal voice making my eyes open wide.

"What!" I said with shock, but his laugh told me otherwise.

"Ofcourse not" He smiled pulling me into his lap to cuddle him as he whispered in my ear.

"It was cough syrup" He whispered as I pulled my head from his neck and slapped his chest lightly.

"That's not funny" I said with a smile. I stayed curled up in his lap wondering how we got here. Here with a family, being married, not having any financial stress, no one trying to kill us, all of our debts paid off. We were content.

"I love you" Dom whispered and I smiled and bent down to kiss his lips softly. I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 6:12am I figured we didn't have much time, but there's no harm in trying. I leaned down to kiss him again and let my fingers play with his morning stubble as I straddled his lap. I could feel him growing hard beneath me and that only urged me on.

"Someone's feeling frisky this morning" He moaned as I ground my hips into his. I captured his lips with mine again and ran my hand down his side till I got to his briefs. I reached between us and stroked his shaft as I kissed along his jaw line I looked up at him and saw his mouth open as silent moans threatened to escape. I kissed his collarbone and tried to go lower but he pulled me back up to his lips and kissed me, he flipped me over and kissed down my arms pushed up my shirt and kissed my stomach. I grabbed him by his ears and pulled him back to me.

"Mmm, kiss me again" I whispered softly and he obliged eagerly. He continued to kiss me and pulled me body up as he pulled the shirt I wore from my body leaving me in nothing but my cheeky panties. He held my hips as he kissed back down my body and finally got to my core. He pushed my panties aside and started to lick my clit softly, the soft touches had me eagerly wanting more.

"More baby" I moaned softly and finally he took my clit in his mouth and sucked hard.

"UNGH" I moaned loudly as I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He continued to lick and suck then he inserted a finger inside of my dripping core. I was trying hard to be quiet knowing we had guests and kids in the house.

Me struggling to stay quiet was one of Doms favourites. He always tried to push me to see if I'd crack under his ministrations. He continued to suck and lick and I felt his tongue move lower between my folds until he got to a place that was only ever explored once.

"Hey" I said smacking his head to get his attention. He just looked up at me with a smirk.

"You might like it" He suggested

"I doubt it" I said closing my eyes still enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

"Can I prove to you how much you'll like it" He said with lust, and I was in a place of weakness.

"I doubt it but go ahead" I allowed and he started to push his tongue in and out of my tight back hole while his fingers worked on my pussy. I will admit it did start to feel good. My legs were on his shoulders but I felt him push them further back so the were almost touching my shoulders as he continued his work.

"Oh god, Dom" I moaned really letting the pleasure take over me.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh" I moaned as I buried my face in the pillow next to me.

"Come for me" He whispered and almost as if it were on command, I came.

"Fuck" I whispered as I felt his member enter me while I came. My legs were still resting on his shoulders as my breasts bounced up and down.

"Fuck you feel so good, baby" He moaned into my neck.

"Ungh god, don't stop" I whispered. I was so close till we heard it.

"Mommy?" A soft voice said from the other side of the door, causing Dom and I to stop our morning activity as frustrated as I was.

"Yeah baby?" I said back trying to regain my breath. Thank god we locked the door.

"Can I come in?" She said softly and I felt Dom start to pull out of me but I grabbed his biceps and pulled him close to me.

"Mommy will be downstairs in a couple minutes, go see if auntie Mia is awake." I told our daughter.

"Okay mommy" She said while Dom and I waited till the sound of her footsteps disappeared.

"Where were we?" I smiled as I kissed him and rocked into him.

"You sure?" He pulled back looking at me.

"I've really missed my husband, so yes, I'm very sure" I assured him as I kissed him again. He laced our fingers together and held my hands above my head as he thrusted into me.

"Baby" I moaned quietly

"You're perfect" He whispered as he kissed my collar bone.

"Kiss me" I demanded as my eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Dom kissed me over and over again knowing how much I loved it.

I bit his lip and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love when you kiss me" I admitted softly.

"Good, because I love kissing you" He smiled and kissed me again.

"Ungh, right there" I whispered

"Right. Here?" He smirked as he hit that spot over and over.

"Ungh, I'm coming" I whispered as I gripped his hands tighter. I felt him cum inside me and he kissed me again to swallow my moans.

Once we finished I felt him wrap his arms tighter around me.

"Merry Christmas, my love"

"Merry Christmas, bubba" I said as i kissed his chin. We got dressed in our matching Christmas pyjamas and made or way downstairs to see the family. Dom sat on the chair and pulled me onto his lap as I held our son and daughter.

"Merry Christmas, love bugs" I said kissing my babies. We all said our goodmornings and I let my body fall back into Doms as we sipped our coffee watching our kids and nieces and nephews open their gifts from Santa.

"I love this time with you" I whispered in Doms ear.

"I love you" Dom said softly as he kissed the side of my head.


End file.
